


Just a Box of Cereal

by ProbablyBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyBread/pseuds/ProbablyBread
Summary: Sometimes a spilled box of cereal can lead to a much deeper conversation.





	Just a Box of Cereal

“It is not easy getting around with one leg! Especially when you’re a single mom, surrounded by walkers at all times. Do you know how hard it is to brandish a gun when you also have to hold a crutch? Or trying to run when your other leg is a wooden stick under your arm? Hiding is even hard when you’re clumping around everywhere!” Clem yelled in frustration. 

“Babe… you literally just dropped an old box of cereal.” Violet snickered behind her hand trying not to piss off the other girl any further. “And hey, you’re not a single mom anymore you drama queen,”

“Yeah but it was a nearly full box of cereal and it’s my favorite brand! Do you know how hard it is to find Cocoa Puffs anymore?” She yelled again, her bottom lip starting to quiver before she rolled her eyes and turned away from the blonde. Suddenly Violet had a feeling this wasn’t about the cereal or her girlfriend being dramatic. 

Walking over she gently wrapped her arms around Clementine’s waist from behind and pulled the younger girl into her. She felt Clem try to pull away for a moment before deflating back into her touch. 

“Talk to me fruitcake,” Violet hummed kissing her girl’s cheek. 

“I hate that nickname,” Clem grumbled still not acknowledging the pit in her stomach. 

“Nah, it’ll grow on you. You’re named after a fruit and cake is delicious, two things that describe you perfectly,” She smirked at her joke but the brunette wasn’t budging. Sighing she pulled away from Clem and sat on the floor against the wall waving for her to join. 

“You’re a dork,” Clementine gave a half-hearted chuckle as she slowly made her way to the ground sitting in Violet's lap. 

“Maybe, but you’re responsible for me. So...spill? What’s on your mind baby?” She asked softly playing with the hem of Clem’s shirt. 

“It’s stupid,” She said quietly, her voice cracking. 

“Not if you’re upset over it, and you probably have a right to be. So please..talk to me?” She pleaded quietly. 

“I’m getting used to it, I really am. But I know I can’t pull my weight around the house and that feels so unfair. And I’m terrified that I can’t protect AJ the way I could before. I’m worried… Vi I don’t want to hold anyone back,” The blonde could tell this was weighing on her mind and she was happy Clem was talking to her... 

“Oh, fruitcake… you can still haul ass with that crutch. Like you can beat Louis in a race still, you haven’t slowed down a bit. And as far as pulling your weight is concerned, you still do everything you did before. You literally haven’t stopped, you hunt, and explore, help fix things around the house. Clementine, you care for all of us like a perfect leader.”

“And AJ...not only can take care of himself, which he’s proven to us over and over, but...you’re not an only parent anymore. So long as you’ll allow baby I want to help with him. You don’t have to do that alone,” Violet gently gripped Clementine’s jaw and tilted it so she faced her. Her eyes gave off as much sincerity as she could to let her girlfriend know she was serious. 

“That’s asking so much though, I could never assume or ask that just because we are together..” Averting her eyes, Clementine picked at a small chip of peeling paint on the wall behind them. 

“AJ was brought into your life and made your responsibility when you were eleven years old. You’ve been a mom since you were eleven, and you’ve done an amazing job, better than anyone I’ve ever known. I am 19, a full adult - “ Clem looked her in the eyes with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, a partial adult,” She chuckled shaking her head. “I am telling you, if you so choose, I would be more than happy, thrilled actually, if you’d let me help co-parent AJ. It’s not a burden, he’s no more trouble than he was when you guys first got here, he’s a big part of my life now and so are you. You can take care of yourself, Clem, no one thinks less. I promise.”

The younger girl sniffled in her arms and Violet stiffened, never having heard Clementine lose her composure. Not even when they had to mend her leg so she didn’t bleed out. Gently she brought the pad of her thumb up to Clem’s cheek and wiped away the tears that fell. 

“You’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met. No one could deal with being a mother so young, or losing their child and fighting like hell to get him back. You’ve lost you leg and besides being worried if you can still hold your own you haven’t seem even remotely phased until now. You can trust me fruitcake, I’m not going anywhere,” 

“Are you sure? Vi, you’re already helping me run the school. What more do I have a right to as-”

“Clementine Diana, I love you and if you’ll just stop for a second you can see I’ll do anything for you,” Suddenly it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. Clementine’s eyes widened and it felt as though Violet’s heart was in her throat.

“You...love me?” Clementine stuttered out. Her tears rolling seemingly faster down her cheeks and Violet felt her heart immediately sink thinking she had said the wrong thing.

“I mean I...Do. I do love you, genuinely. Like with my whole heart? But you’re going through so much right now, and if you’re not ready I totally understa-” Her worries were cut off by Clementine’s lips slamming against her’s. Violet felt her world fade for a moment as she pulled the smaller girl into her. Pulling away, Clem leaned her forehead against her girlfriend’s and kept her eyes closed until her heart slowed back to normal. 

“I… love you too. I really love you Violet. I think..AJ can maybe use a second parent. If you’re sure you’re up for it? He’s amazing, but god he can be a handful,” Clem chuckled think about the different situations that boy has gotten himself into. 

“I’d be honored cutie pie, but first I think we should ask him his opinion? After all it’s been just you two for his whole life.” As if on queue the small boy slammed the door open making both girls jump. 

“M O M,” He yelled running up to them, clearly not caring whether they are having a moment. “Tenn wants to know if we can go exploring, but last time we left you yelled at me for not telling you, so I’m asking this time. So can we?”

Both girl’s chuckled and looked at each other. Clem motioned her hand telling him to come over to them. He sat next to them and looked curiously around at what he could have been called for. 

“We’ll give you an answer in a second but we have a question first?” He nodded and the younger girl nudged Violet to speak.

“What? No, no no, I thought you were going to ask him,” 

“Just ask him,”

“No way! What if he says no? You ask him!”

“Violet ask the fucking six year old the question,”

“But-” 

“You guys do know I’m sitting right here right? I’m not invisible am it?” AJ piped up making both of them stop bickering and look at him embarrassed. 

“Sorry Kiddo,” Violet said sheepishly. “What I want to ask is... Do you mind if, maybe, I step in as another mom for you..? I don’t know if that’s something you’d want and your opinion definitely comes first. But I really love you, and I really love Clementine and I’d be thrilled if you’d have me?”

AJ cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow while he thought. After a moment he just shrugged and nodded. 

“Sure, but you both can’t be mom so you’ll have to be something else. Maybe Dinosaur or mama but you can pick.”

Violet’s eyes lit up and her smile grew ten times and Clem had to look quickly between them before shaking her head. She held up a finger up between them and sighed.

“You are not being called dinosaur, don’t even think about it. You cannot be the cooler mom here,” She stated and Violet laughed. 

“Mama it is then buddy,” She giggled and reached over ruffling the boy's hair. Her face was bright red and she felt tears prick her eyes but she couldn’t stop smiling. Clem could tell the blonde was elated by this news, and she even felt a weight lift off her chest. 

“So...if that’s the case. Mama can Tenn and I go exploring? Mom always says no,” He smirked and Violet watched as Clem got up faster than she had since she lost her leg, grabbed her crutch, and chased after the boy as he ran out of the room at top speeds. 

“You did not just say that little boy. I give you a lot of leniency in this world because you are so mature and yet you say I always say no? Oh, babe you better get up and come help me,” 

With that she couldn’t help but laugh as she raced up and picked up Clementine and piggybacked her to chase after the boy. She’ll never know how she got so lucky to have this little family in her life but god she wouldn’t trade anything for them. Her heart felt so light on that afternoon.


End file.
